A collimator is known from DE 100 11 877 C2.
The basis for calculating a computed, tomography tomogram is the attenuation, measured with the aid of detectors, of the X radiation passing through the patient, scattered radiation leading to falsification of these measured values and thus to unsharpnesses in the calculated image. Consequently, in computed tomographs collimators are fitted in front of the detectors in order to suppress scattered radiation and thus to ensure the measurement of X radiation passing through the patient predominantly in a straight line. These collimators generally include thin plates that are fabricated from material adsorbing X-rays and that have to be aligned in the shape of a fan with the X-ray source of the computed tomograph.
In the case of the collimator known from DE 100 11 877 C2, two side parts with side slots are provided for accommodating collimator plates. These side parts are designed as components of a lower and an upper half shell that can be joined and latched in an accurately fitting fashion and have a base plate and a cover plate with slots for plugging in the collimator plates.
The lower and the upper half shells are to be produced from injection-molded plastic in two separate production processes in one piece together with the base and the cover plates, in each case. In order to mount the collimator, it is provided firstly to fix the lower half shell with the collimator plates by plugging these plates into the side slots of the lower half shell and into the slots of the base plate, subsequently to join and latch the upper half shell by threading the collimator plates prepositioned in the lower half shell into the side slot of the upper half shell and plugging the plates into the slots of the cover plate, and finally fixing the collimator plates in the two half shells with the aid of adhesive.